Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power over Ethernet (PoE) technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for supplying PoE.
Description of Related Art
In a power over Ethernet (PoE) technology, a system includes a network power supply equipment (PSE) and a network powered device (PD) that are connected through network wires. The network PSE is configured to transmit power to the network PD through the network wires, and the network PD can then provide power to a load.
However, in a connection relationship of a conventional PoE technology, when a terminal of the network PD is connected to the network PSE (or to a repeater of the network PoE), and another terminal can only be selectively connected to another network PD or a load. After the terminal is connected to the load, the circuit cannot be connected to the network PD or a load. In other words, in a situation with two loads, two network PDs are needed to be connected in parallel to the network PSE respectively, so as to provide power to the two loads. Therefore, in a situation with a huge number of loads, the cost and volume of a PoE system are also very huge.